La búsqueda del excavador
by EmiyaShirou525
Summary: Muy buenas a todos. n n Les traigo una historia sobre Gurren Lagann, en parte inspirada por el final de Réalta Núa en Fate/stay night, espero que sea de su agrado. owo


Esta es la historia de un hombre que siguió buscando la belleza en el mundo, teniendo un viaje que nunca terminaría.

Poco después de que su boda finalizara y la persona a quien más amo en este mundo desapareciera… Decidió seguir en un camino aislado de casi todos, excepto de su leal mascota y compañero, un pequeño cerdo topo llamado Boota.

Solo armado con su taladro y anteojos, decidió viajar por cada rincón del mundo, no como un político o líder, sino simplemente como un excavador…

* * *

Había pasado un año desde la boda, y aquel hombre estaba en un pequeño pueblo, ayudando a cultivar alimentos, creando un sistema de irrigación que les permitiría usar con eficiencia toda el agua posible.

— Muchas gracias. — Le dijo el jefe de la aldea, feliz porque tendrían más cultivos durante el año. — ¿Cómo podremos pagarle? —

— Solo siembren muchas flores en las zonas desérticas. — Le respondió. — Eso será más que suficiente. —

Despidiéndose, siguió su camino hacia un nuevo lugar.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco años desde la boda, y nuestro hombre había regresado a la ciudad Kamina, para revisar cómo estaban las cosas.

La tecnología se había incrementado un poco, la población había alcanzado un nivel más allá de un millón de personas, por lo que se necesitaban varios recursos más.

Sentado en la plaza del parque, tomó un periódico que estaba tirado y leyó un artículo sobre el legendario héroe que salvó al universo, Simón el Excavador, quien llevaba cinco años en aislamiento.

La gente se preguntaba, ¿cuándo volvería? A lo mejor tendría varios motivos para buscar algo en cada rincón del planeta.

— Buena suerte, chicos. — Dijo, levantándose y siguiendo su camino, buscando un nuevo lugar para tener una aventura.

* * *

Habían pasado diez años desde la boda, y el hombre que desafió al destino estaba cerca de una tumba en una colina aislada.

Marcada por una gran espada larga, una bandera que ya estaba parcialmente descompuesta, mostrando un gran color naranja y anteojos negros.

Era la tumba de Kamina, el hombre que permitió que este futuro existiera.

— Hola, hermano. — Dijo el hombre, hablando con nostalgia. — Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que nos dejaste… —

Y así, marcando una costumbre que tenía cada año, de regresar a visitar las tumbas de los caídos y hablar con ellos, algo que jamás olvidaría.

Contándole todo lo que había hecho en el año, las experiencias, las personas que conoció y los lugares que visitó, cosas que hasta hace no más de diecisiete años eran solo mitos.

Recordando su mirada, su cabello azul y traje de guerrero, y sobre todo, su espíritu de lucha, que le dio al mundo la oportunidad de ser libre y vivir sin temor alguno.

— Te quiero, hermano. — Le dijo a la tumba, dejando unas flores antes de pasar a la siguiente.

Si bien no era una tumba, era otra colina marcada con bellas flores de lirio, donde se podía leer una inscripción.

"En honor a Nia Teppelin-Jeeha, gran esposa, amiga, hija y mensajera de la esperanza".

Dejando flores encima de la lápida, el hombre se sentó y procedió a relatar lo mismo que le contó a Kamina, y a los otros miembros fallecidos de su antiguo equipo, recordando viejos tiempos y riendo.

— Seguiré viajando. — Le dijo, mientras se levantaba y acariciaba el lomo de Boota. — Hasta encontrar una belleza que se compare contigo. —

Despidiéndose de los caídos, prosiguió con su aventura una vez más, dejando un pequeño rastro de lágrimas tras de sí.

* * *

Habían pasado veinte años desde su boda, y se empezaba a notar.

Su quijada se estaba volviendo más cuadrada, arrugas salían en su rostro y uno de sus ojos tenía una forma de espiral.

Poco después de ayudar a un joven a abrir una nuez y ver el cielo junto con él, decidió que era el momento de regresar a la ciudad para hacer una visita.

En otro lado, el presidente de ciudad Kamina, Rossiu, estaba junto con su ministro de tecnología y ciencia, Leeron.

Leeron no había cambiado en nada, mientras que Rossiu también desarrolló una quijada más cuadrada y algunas arrugas.

Hace poco estaban discutiendo sobre la humanidad, y cómo encontrarían a nuevos amigos y crearían vínculos más allá de las estrellas.

— Ha pasado mucho. — Se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, haciendo que ambos hombres se dieran la vuelta.

— ¿Simon? — Preguntó Rossiu, sorpresa invadiendo su ligeramente envejecido rostro.

— ¿Cómo han estado Gimmy, Darry y los nuevos reclutas? — Respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

Le dijeron que desde su ausencia muchos jóvenes quisieron aprender a usar "Gunmens" para proteger a la humanidad y demás razas espiral en el universo, inspirados por Kamina, la brigada Dai-Gurren y él mismo.

— ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Me casé con Kinon hace algunos años. — Respondió. — Tenemos una niña de diez años que ahora está estudiando para ayudar en futuras misiones.

— He estado aquí, creando nuevas invenciones para la humanidad. — Dijo, con su habitual tono afeminado. — ¿Te quedarás a compartir con viejos amigos? —

— Solo vine para verles una vez más. — Dijo, mirando hacia el cielo. — Por favor, manden mis saludos para las hermanas de Kittan, sus niños, niñas y Viral, y por favor, procuren cuidarse mucho. —

Saliendo tan rápido como entró, Rossiu corrió hacia el elevador antes de que Simon se fuese, para decirle algo que no había podido durante varios años.

— Gracias por mostrarme que tenía mucho por qué seguir adelante, y perdonarme por haberte hecho sufrir tanto. — Le dijo, mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco. — Me hiciste ser un mejor ser humano. —

Dándole un abrazo de despedida, Simon siguió con su camino, buscando un nuevo objetivo para visitar.

* * *

Habían pasado cuarenta años desde su boda, era casi inimaginable.

La edad ya comenzaba a mostrarse, aunque gracias a su gran poder espiral, se veía un poco más joven que alguien de su edad.

Se dirigía hacia una isla, donde había una gran academia que había instruido a varios de los mejores científicos y literatos del nuevo mundo, habiendo crecido poco a poco durante varios años.

Entrando al edificio, vio a niños jugar, estudiar, reír y compartir juntos, y desde lejos, a una mujer que era la directora del lugar, querida por todos debido a sus grandes conocimientos y amabilidad.

Su cabello rojo tenía algunas partes que empezaban a volverse grises, su rostro mostraba varias arrugas, pero había envejecido bastante bien.

— Hola, Yoko, o debería decir… Yomako. — Dijo el hombre, haciendo que la mujer se diera la vuelta, dándose una gran sorpresa.

Solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de una cachetada, y unas lágrimas caer.

— Creí que nunca podría verte de nuevo. — Le dijo.

— Pero estoy aquí. — Dijo. — Me alegra poder verte de nuevo. —

Invitándole a tomar algo de té en su oficina, le contó cómo la academia fue creciendo, donde más padres buscaban educar a sus hijos, para que tuvieran grandes posibilidades en el futuro.

Habiéndose alejado también, con excepción de una visita anual que hacía a la ciudad, Yoko se preguntaba qué había sido de Simon, de quien solo escuchó que había ido a la ciudad de visita hace veinte años.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste un saludo? — Le preguntó.

— No sabía que irías allí. — Respondió. — Espero que puedas perdonarme. —

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo… — Dijo Yoko, mirando el cielo. — ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir viajando? —

Relatando sus aventuras, las veces en que fue a visitar a Kamina, Nia y los demás miembros que habían fallecido, aquellas veces en que ayudó y a cambio pidió que muchas flores y árboles cubrieran las zonas desérticas… Pero aun así, la razón por la que su viaje seguía, no era porque no tenía una meta.

Era porque no había encontrado lo que realmente buscaba.

— Cuídate, Yoko. — Dijo Simon, mientras ella le devolvía a Boota, a quien no acariciaba con cariño. — Suerte con la academia. —

Viendo cómo se iba ese hombre, quien cambió y ayudó a muchas personas en su vida, y que ahora… Solo quería terminar sus días con humildad, le ablandaba mucho el corazón, pero había algo que le alegraba todavía más.

Que a pesar de todo, no les hubiera olvidado jamás, ni a ella, ni a ninguno de los otros.

— Hasta que nuestros caminos de crucen nuevamente, Simon. — Dijo Yoko con nostalgia. — Espero que encuentres eso que tanto has buscado. —

* * *

Habían pasado ochenta años desde que fue su boda, y el hombre que desafió su destino ya estaba pasando por sus últimos días.

A pesar de que podía rejuvenecer su cuerpo con el poder espiral, eligió no hacerlo… De nada servía la inmortalidad, ya que era algo injusto contra las calamidades que habría pasado en la vida.

Casi todas las personas que conoció en su juventud… Yoko, Boota, Leeron, Rossiu, Kinon, Kiyal, Kiyoh, Dayakka, el viejo Coco, Gimmy, Darry, Tetsukan, Artenborough, Gabal, Leyte, Cybela y muchos más… Ya habían fallecido, y sentía que su hora estaba cada vez más cerca.

La hija de Kiyoh y Dayakka, la hija de Rossiu y Kinon y los descendientes de Gimmy y Darry, eran los únicos que habían visto a la legendaria brigada Dai-Gurren con vida, y quienes se encargaban de contar la historia a las nuevas generaciones.

Pero también, había alguien que le estaba acompañando.

Debido a la inmortalidad que le dio el Rey Espiral, Viral no había cambiado en nada durante todos esos años, lo que contrastaba con el frágil Simon que estaba a su lado.

Tenía el cabello blanco y largo, caminaba con ayuda de su taladro, el cual usaba como bastón, y sus lentes que seguían encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres usar el poder que tienes para regenerarte? —Preguntó Viral, un poco preocupado. — Si no lo haces ahora, de verdad morirás… —

— No… — Le respondió. — He viajado por el mundo y he visto muchas cosas con gran belleza y alegría, y ahora solo me gustaría descansar en paz. —

Despidiéndose de Viral, Simon le entregó su testamento, dejándole su taladro y lentes, esperando que pudiera cumplir su último deseo.

Cerró sus ojos, se durmió… Y finalmente murió, a la avanzada edad de 101 años.

Cumpliendo su último deseo, fue sepultado entre las tumbas de Kamina y Nia, sus lentes fueron colocados encima de la tumba de Nia y su taladro junto con la espada de Kamina.

— Si hay una vida más allá de la muerte, espero poder conseguirla… — Dijo Viral, despidiéndose de Simon y su antigua brigada… En algún momento, llegó a odiarlos, e incluso fue responsable de la muerte de Kamina indirectamente, pero eventualmente le aceptaron y dieron otra oportunidad, la cual hasta ahora seguía aprovechando.

Su misión sería relatar la historia a varias generaciones, y seguir guiando al mundo como el mensajero de la esperanza y del poder espiral.

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio un campo lleno de césped, árboles frondosos estaba en todas partes, habían montañas enteras a la distancia cubiertas por su verdor.

Avanzando hasta un lago, vio que había rejuvenecido hasta los días de su juventud, por lo que pudo confirmar que estaba en la otra vida.

El viento soplaba suavemente, dejando una suave fragancia de flores y néctar por los aires, denotando la llegada del cambio en la tierra que nunca cambiaba.

— Bienvenido, Simon. — Una voz que no había escuchado en ocho décadas, pero que jamás podría olvidar, resonó en cada parte de su ser, haciendo que se diera la vuelta y pudiera verla una vez más.

Corriendo hacia ella, sentía que su respiración se cortaba, sus ojos se humedecían y su equilibrio se hacía nada, hasta que finalmente pudo abrazarla.

Lloró lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría, porque tras tantos años de haber viajado y protegido, logró encontrar aquellos que tanto buscaba.

— Vaya, tal parece que pudiste lograrlo. — Dijo otra voz que tampoco podría olvidar, la de su hermano de sangre; Kamina.

Este se acercó y le abrazó, siendo la primera vez que lo veía desde que les ayudó a escapar del laberinto de los Anti-Espirales, muchos sentimientos se expresaron en aquel día.

Ahora, le esperaba otra gran odisea, encontrándose con muchas personas y compartiendo en la tierra donde los héroes descansaban, el haber perseguido toda su vida le sirvió, ya que no solo obtuvo su recompensa, sino que recompensó a muchos más en su camino.

— Es hora de compartir lo que nunca pudimos en vida. — Dijo, mientras avanzaba con su esposa y hermano hacia el lugar donde estaba el resto de la brigada, para obtener una bien merecida recompensa.


End file.
